Call Me Hermione
by ashlitamalfoy
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts. She has a new job......at Malfoy Manor! RomanceDrama genre, with a tiny bit of humor.
1. Call Me Hermione

            Chapter 1: Call Me Hermione

Hermione brushed her long brown hair up into a ponytail. "Oh, I look rough," she thought. She added a little bit of makeup to her face, just for color. "That's a little better." She looked over at the clock; it read 6:45 am. "Fifteen minutes 'till work starts," she thought. She made her bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she was brushing her teeth, she thought about the last few years.

            She graduated from Hogwarts three years ago and now, at twenty-one, she hardly saw any of her friends anymore. Her career path had not gone as she had planned. She had wanted to be a teacher or an Auror, but no positions were open. This left her with only a few things to choose from. She could either work as a waitress or clean houses. Luckily, she found a cleaning job that interested her. The job was live-in, and she wouldn't have to pay rent or board. It seemed to suit her. There was only one problem: It was at Malfoy Manor. 

Hermione had never gotten along with any of the Malfoys. Draco hated her and so did Lucius. She had realized that this job was the best she could get at the time and decided to apply. She hoped Draco and Lucius had forgotten about her and wouldn't hold grudges.                   

She had arrived at Malfoy Manor one day three years ago. Unbeknownst to her, Lucius had died and left the estate to Draco. Draco had sent his mother to London to live in a flat so she could be with her rich friends. Only a few servants stayed with him. 

**************FLASHBACK******************************************

_She was met at the door by the __Butler__, Chives. "May I help you, Madam," he said, stuffily. "Yes, um, I'm here to apply for the cleaning job," she answered; she was nervous. "Right this way, Madam." He led her through a gorgeous hallway with white marble floors and carved ceilings. She passed mahogany doors with gold plates stating their names. "The Red Room," The Library," "The Black Room," she read. _

_Chives led her up a beautiful set up spiral stairs and into another hallway. Finally, after about five minutes of passing more mahogany doors, he stopped at one. This one read "Master Draco's Office." Hermione held her breath as she knocked at the door. "Come in," said a voice from inside. She opened the door and gasped. Looking back at her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His white-blonde hair was cut short and not slicked back like he wore it in school. She was staring at his silvery grey eyes when he spoke. _

_"Granger, how nice to see you again."__ His voice was acidly sweet. "Come for the job, ay?"_

_ "Y-y-yes. Malfoy, er, Draco, I have." _

_"Sit down, sit down. How long has it been Granger? Two, three, years? Sit down."_

_ "Okay, Draco. I know you hate me but I really need this job. There are no openings in my field of choice.". _

_"And what, may I ask, is that?" He smirked at her. "Well, I wanted to be a teacher or an Auror."_

_. "You? An Auror? Hard to believe. A teacher seems fit for you," he laughed, "What do you want to teach?"_

_ "I would like to teach anything except Divination. I hate that subject."_

_"Well, Granger, I guess you're hired. Chives will show you to your room and inform you of your duties." _

_"Oh, thank you, Draco." _

_"On one condition. You call me Mr. Malfoy," he said._

_ "Fine," she said, "if you call me Hermione."_

Disclaimer: Hermione and Draco are owned by J.K. Rowling, not me! I own Chives and the words.

A/N: Chives is named for my brother. His screen name is Chives. No one knows why. Please read and rate! I would greatly appreciate it. 


	2. Still Evil

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! 

Candied Orchid: This is a Hr/D ship. It's one of my favorite ships too!

WolfKyr: The second part was Hermione talking. Sorry for the confusion!         

Disclaimer: Not mine are these characters three.

                   To Ms. Rowling they belong.

                    I own Chives and the plot.

                   I haven't done anything wrong.

Chapter Two: Still Evil

            Hermione walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She grabbed her shoes, straightened her uniform, and went downstairs to breakfast. The cook, Mrs. Gibbs, was in the kitchen when Hermione walked in. "Mornin' Hermione, love. Are you hungry? I've made pancakes and sausage for you," said Mrs. Gibbs. "Yes, thank you. I'll eat in here with you," Hermione mumbled, for she was still tired. 

            Hermione finished her breakfast and got up, "Mrs. Gibbs, have you Mr. Malfoy's food? You know he hates lateness." "Of course dear. Here, take it to him. I think he's in the breakfast room," Mrs. Gibbs handed her a plate of pancakes and sausage. Hermione went through the swinging doors into the breakfast room. The room was beautiful, with large windows on all sides that looked out on the sparkling pond in back. Draco was sitting in front of one of the windows, paper in hand. "Good morning. Here's your breakfast, sir. I'll be back soon with your juice and coffee," she said politely. He looked up from The Daily Prophet, "Hmmm? Oh, yes. Thank you Hermione." She returned five minutes later with his drinks. 

"So, Mr. Malfoy, what's on your schedule today?" She really hated being nice to him, being as he hated her at school.

"Nothing much, Hermione. I have a meeting today with some important people, and I have a date," he said airily.

 "Oh, a date? May I ask with whom?" She was interested.

"No, you may not. It's none of your concern." He glared at her. "You need to go to the store for me today."

"What do you need me to pick up?" 

"There's a list in the living room. Here's my credit card. Don't buy anything except what's on the list." He got up. "Well, I must be leaving. Have a nice day."

"As if he really meant it," she thought, "He's a jerk. But, he pays me."

            She went into the living room to retrieve the list. It was very long. "Let's see: eggs, milk, butter, shoe polish, undershirts, and pasta. Well, I had better be going."

            About twenty minutes later, she arrived at Wizard Mart. She walked over to the butter section. "Draco is a jerk. He's very handsome, though. And, he hasn't teased me or anything. Maybe he's changed. He doesn't have to worry about what his father thinks anymore. Perhaps---- No, that'll never happen," she thought. She had been toying with the idea of them together.

She was looking at the milk selection when she heard a familiar voice. "Do I really need the extra large giant bag of chips?" Hermione turned to see Harry Potter in the aisle across from her. 

"Harry!" She ran over to him.

 "Wow, Hermione, I haven't seen you for _ages. _You look great,_"_ Harry said. 

"Thank you. You look good too," she hugged him.

 "So 'Mione, what have you been up to?" 

"Well, I have a new job working at Malfoy Manor."

"_Malfoy Manor_? You mean where _Draco Malfoy_ _the Slytherin king_ lives?"

"Yes, there is only one, I believe."

"But you _work_ there? Like a _job_?"

"Yes, Harry! It's the only one I could get that paid well enough. Plus, I live there for free."

"Well, what do you do? Follow him around cleaning up after him?"

"No, I don't, thank you. I am a maid, but I don't follow him around. He's actually pretty clean. I wash his clothes and iron them, serve his meals, and generally tidy up. It's not bad."

"Oh."

"What do you do? Are you an Auror?"

"Yes, I'm in training."

"Why haven't you spoken to me in three years?"

"Well, um. You know…I've been busy."

"Busy? With what, may I ask?"

"With my training Hermione, okay!"

"Does your training not allow you to talk to your friends?"

"As a matter of fact, it does. We're not supposed to communicate with non-Aurors unless there is an emergency, until our training is over."

"Oh. Well, why are you talking to me now? Is your training over?"

"Yes. I take the test next week."

"Oh, good. So you can talk to me then?"

"Look, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry!? You could have told me about this _before_ you started training!"

"I know 'Mione, I should have. I am very sorry and I apologize times a million."

"Okay, I know you are Harry. I forgive you." She looked at her watch. "Oh, I've gotta go! Draco will be home soon and I have to get this stuff home. See ya." She hugged him again.

"Bye Hermione. I'll keep in touch."

"You'd better! Bye!" She went to the check out counter and paid for the stuff.

Meanwhile………………….

"This meeting is called to order!" An older man with black hair looked around the room. "Settle down, now. We need to discuss and important issue. Since Lord Voldemort is now gone, one of us needs to become the leader. Any suggestions?" The man to Draco's left raised his hand. "Yes, Johnson," the old man said. "I nominate Draco Malfoy," said Johnson, "His father was a great man and I'm sure that Draco can follow in his footsteps." Draco looked up at him. "I agree," another man said, "Draco should be the leader!" The old man said, "Draco, son, would you be willing to be the leader of the Death Eaters?" Draco looked around nervously. He didn't know what to say. "Draco?" The old man said again. "Um, well, I don't know quite yet. I will think about it. Is that alright," Draco mumbled. "Sure, son. We will discuss this again next meeting. Meeting adjourned," the old man picked up his bag and he and the other men and women started walking out the door. Draco stood up. His brain and his conscience discussed the situation. 

"They want me to be the leader? Me? Why me? I've never done anything good. Hmm. Should I say yes?"

"What would Hermione think?"

 "Wait. Where did that come from? I don't give a crap what she thinks!"

"Yes you do."

"NO, I DON'T. She's a filthy Mudblood and I couldn't care less about her."

"She's awfully pretty though isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess—Wait! No! She's not pretty!"

"But she's nice and smart and helpful."

"She gets paid to be nice and smart and helpful."

"She may, but she never complains, does she?"

"No, she doesn't. But what does she have to do with anything?"

"Draco, she has everything to do with it."

"Just SHUT UP!"


	3. The First Encounter

Disclaimer: You know I don't own these, people!

Chapter 3: The First Encounter

Hermione opened the front door of Malfoy Manor. "I guess I'll be putting this stuff away," she thought. She walked into the kitchen and took out the food and put it up. "Hmm, I wonder if Draco, no, _Mr. Malfoy_, wants me to put away his shirts? Well I will anyway." Draco's room was on the third floor of the house, in a hallway lined with doors on which the words "Lucius' Room," Narcissa's Room," "Guest Room #1," and "Guest Bathroom" were engraved. She stopped at the door the said "Draco's Room." "I suppose that this is his room." She jiggled the doorknob. "Hmm, not locked?" Slowly, she opened the door. "Wow!" She gasped. Inside was a huge four-poster bed surrounded by green, black, and silver curtains. A tall armoire stood in one corner and a vanity table in the other. The wall across from the door had three bookshelves on it. Hermione walked over the shelves. She read "A Rise to Power," "Great Wizards of the Middle Ages," "Dark Arts: A Guide." "What an extensive collection," she thought sarcastically. 

She walked over to the armoire and opened it. Stacks of t-shirts and boxers lay neatly inside. After opening her bag, she placed the new shirts on top of the old. Then, she closed the armoire and turned around. On the desk, across the room, lay a letter. "No harm can come from me looking at it, can there?" She thought. In curlicue letters, Draco's name was written on the front. She opened the envelope. 

All of a sudden, the door opened. Draco walked in. He turned to her.

"Granger! What the hell are you doing snooping in my room?"

"I wasn't snooping,_ Mr. Malfoy. _I was simply placing your new shirts in their place."

"Oh, really? And that requires reading my mail?" 

"No, I was just curious."

"Well, you won't be so curious once you're fired, will you?"

"You can't fire me! I— ugh!" Draco had slapped her. 

"Don't you EVER tell me what I can and can't do, Granger! You've no control over me!"

Hermione had tears in her eyes from the pain. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy."

"You had better be sorry, you filthy mudblood. Remember who your boss is."

Hermione gasped at the word 'mudblood.' She started to cry.

Draco softened a bit. "Oh, God, Hermione. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just have a lot of stress right now."

She was still crying. 

He was getting desperate. "Please, Hermione, don't cry! I won't fire you."

She was still crying.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

She looked up. "Give me a raise?"

He hugged her. "Of course, whatever you want."

Hermione looked shocked. Draco had just hugged her! What was with him?

"What is with me?" Draco thought.


	4. NOTICE

I regret to inform you that my Chapter 4 will take longer than expected. You see, I usually write during my first and third block classes, but now I am getting behind and must catch up! It won't be much longer though. Please stay with me!

~AshlitaMalfoy


End file.
